Jacob: A Misunderstood Wolf
by canc3l3d
Summary: Jacob Black is seen as the bad guy, in most cases. He's a normal teenager trying to go through the trials and tribulations of life and moving on from the pain caused by Bella, after her choosing Edward over him. This story is contributing to his feelings.
1. Freedom

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishing company for the Twilight Saga. I am not affiliated with her. However, this story is of my own creation._

_Author's note: I am writing this story in Jacob's point-of-view because I feel he is the most notable character who hasn't had a chance to really explain himself to anyone. I also can most associate with him and can grasp his feelings. This is after the ending of Eclipse, when Jacob leaves La Push. Obviously this will change as the release of Breaking Dawn finally comes and Stephenie explains the situation to us. Until then, this is my depiction of what is most probable to happen and to help Jacob's haters to see the light!_

Freedom

I woke up deep in the shadowy green forest near La Push. The sky clearly stated overcast, from what I could see through the tree-tops. The clouds barely parted nicely and evenly- so much so that it reminded me of Bella Swan's words just before she had left me to go and marry that _thing_. Jacob mumbled to himself in perfect memorization of the words he'd gone over and over again in his head, _"'I used to think of you that way you know. Like the sun. My personal sun. You balanced out the clouds nicely for me.'"_ I sighed with remorse. No use thinking of the one that I loved that had chosen someone else over me, not to mention a blood sucking undead leech. I growled ferociously at the thought of his name. It came deep from inside my chest. I didn't even want to speak it, much less think it.

Typically my wolf form could have blocked everything out. Maybe it was the fact that after I had fallen asleep, I had even dreamed of her. I dreamed of her chestnut brown hair with the red highlights shown only in the rare sun. Her perfectly heart-shaped face with her innocent wide, brown eyes. The way my russet skin looked next to her perfect translucent, ivory skin. I shook my large head, attempting to shake the sight of her from my too-perfect thoughts. I realized that I had curled myself around my large torso to be more comfortable on a pile of branches. I chuckled, in spite of myself. How ironic. The fact that I reminded myself to what Bella had been when that monster had left her last year.

How had she forgiven him? I still couldn't find the answer to that. It was like he owned her, like he had some sort of power over her. I tried as hard as I could manage, found as much strength as I could muster. Still, nothing. I had come up short too many times for that Bella Swan for her to end up with my enemy, of all people. Or mythical creatures, you could say. The one who would turn her into exactly the kind of evil demon he was. I glared across the forest into the tree tops at nothing in particular.

And how pathetic am I? Leah had even said it just two days earlier. But no, I shouldn't even care what that harpy girl thought. I had still become just as bitter as she had with Sam and Emily's case. After Sam was forced to break up with her because he had imprinted on Emily, no one had ever seen Leah without the scowl that permanently arranged her features into a hideous disguise of numbness. I imagined myself much the same, as of now. So I couldn't blame her for her bitterness when I had grown the same as she had. The entire Quileute pack had become aware of my certain fondness and pain over Bella because of the wonderful and awfully handy gift of being crowed together in one mind in our wolf forms. I grumbled at the thought. I didn't want to go back nor anywhere near the other wolves. It was too painful so see everywhere Bella and I had been together and everything we'd done…

I jumped up, trying to keep my state of self-preservation. I didn't know what to do or where to go. Maybe I could try and well err… see what kind of trouble I could get into. I smiled to myself at that thought. It seemed fun enough. But what and where? I reminded myself too much of Bella at this point. I didn't want to be like Bella at all. She was a traitor to me, to Sam, and to my kind. But how did I still feel so much pain and regret, and see it all so pain stakingly sharp in my mind?

My muzzle widened into a large yawn. I shook my head back and forth, shaking off an itch. Then I stretched my long legs and stood tall enough, hiding a fake pride behind a wall of doubt and denial, to stand taller than a horse. I wondered when I could gather enough strength to go back to La Push. Maybe, or maybe not it would be soon. Maybe it would be never, if I was lucky. That was unlikely, though. I had duties to take care of.

I trotted along the lines of the forest, looking for something interesting to do. I didn't know what I owed to anyone, anymore, though. All I had was the bitterness clinging to my brain, making me function. It was all I had anymore. I was far beyond healing. Too much had gone into getting Bella to see she loved me, and she did. I had known it all along but that leech had to be in the picture. He wasn't even supposed to exist! I growled in rage, again. This time at myself for continuing to think about the things that made waives of pain ripple through my spine and down my large body. I picked up speed and rushed into the distance, trailing as far of myself behind as I had been doing as much as I could possibly manage. Still, Jacob Black only seemed to resurface.


	2. Determination

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishing company for the Twilight Saga. I am not affiliated with her. However, this story is of my own creation._

_Author's note: I am writing this story in Jacob's point-of-view because I feel he is the most notable character who hasn't had a chance to really explain himself to anyone. I also can most associate with him and can grasp his feelings. This is after the ending of Eclipse, when Jacob leaves La Push. Obviously this will change as the release of Breaking Dawn finally comes and Stephenie explains the situation to us. Until then, this is my depiction of what is most probable to happen and to help Jacob's haters to see the light!_

Determination

I stopped just short of the treaty line, arguing with myself whether or not to step into the territory. There wasn't all too much left for me to do. I had lost so much of myself when Bella had chosen the leech over me. I doubted there could ever be anyone that could match up to the warmth I felt in my heart for her. It had all turned into ice, eventually.

I sighed with remorse, which seemed to be all I carried on my shoulders anymore. I spun around, nipping at the pair of simple black sweats that clung to my shaggy brown leg. I finally loosened the cloth enough and it dropped down beside my paws. I barely missed it when I turned to pounce. I leaped into the air, feeling a sudden rush of wind flow through my mane of fur, seemingly cleansing my body of the pain for one too-short moment. Then it came back along with it, the apparent arrogance that supposedly hid my pain from the world. I rolled my eyes.

I tumbled rather ungracefully unto the damp ground and jumped up to my now-human feet. My dark skin showed through now with the sun making me squint my brown eyes. I grumbled and pulled my sweats on to cover myself as I walked across the Quileute line.

I now knew how Sam Uley had felt towards the Cullen coven. For many obviously different reasons, on the opposing side. I growled anxiously at the thought of grabbing his stone neck and throwing him back against the wall, making him crash into the stubby rock by the waterfall. I grinned slyly at myself. I supposed I looked almost evil, even to myself in my thoughts. My smile quickly turned into a frown as I realized what my idiotic heart would commit to. Of course I couldn't hurt him; it would hurt Bells way too much. I just simply couldn't go that far.

My lips twitched as I bit down, moving them back and forth trying to do something. I looked up at the sky, shaking my head at the boring weather. This town was too predictable. Maybe it was Forks that made it this way, or maybe it was just _me. _Maybe I was just too busy to pitying myself to realize anything other than my own selfish weaknesses. Maybe that would help. I straightened my posture up, feeling better.

I guess I should visit Quil and Embry. Quil Ateara and Embry Call had always been my two closest friends, even though they were pain in the butt to me, sometimes. I laughed at the thought of them in my head. They had been so concerned for me after I had left. They'd wanted to come up with me, but really all I had needed was time alone. I realized now I had duties to take care of for the pack and for my family. The pain hadn't exactly subsided, but I figured that if Leah did it- I certainly could.

I'd been expecting this whole situation to happen, in a way. Still, I couldn't help but shrug at the fact that I was and still am certainly better than him. Whatever, it really was her loss. I'd fought hard for her. I could have given her everything. It was exactly what I kept telling myself over and over. I was actually starting to believe it. The debate rages on and on inside my own mind. I was like a prisoner to my thoughts.

My thoughts were interrupted as I realized I had turned onto the dirt road that led up to Quil's house. Embry was most probable to be with him. They were probably acting like girls and gossiping about me, too, no doubt. I decided on going to see them and then probably going to talk to Sam, the Alpha of the pack, since I was back and needed to presume my shifts. Maybe, just maybe, Sam would let me off, especially since the Cullen coven had left.

I reached Quil's wooden house, which his grandfather Quil Ateara Sr. had built, and stepped on the porch to knock on the dark green door. The intricate frame caught my eye in the slight sun that shown through the parted clouds. There was a design of a human and a wolf, coming from one another. It was on a heavily deep green hill and past them in the background was a dense forest of trees. It looked similar to the Hoh Rainforest. I was yet again reminded of the Werewolf within. The almighty spirit. Yippee… It was all I could think. All I could be right now was sarcastic.

My large fist banged on the door, as gentle as I could manage. It seemed as though Quil had sensed me coming or something, which was impossible. He opened the door in a flash, seemingly as though he had been standing there waiting all along. I saw his smile turn to a frown and then into a careful mask of un-covered shock and surprise. I raised an eyebrow at his easily read expressions and frowned back at him.

"Hey," I grinned, obviously shocking him into even more of a mess.

"Oh, hi!" Quil could barely contain his excitement now, and he really reminded me of a young girl.

"So… Embry here or what?" I asked, trying to understand his excitement over one of his surely oldest friends stopping at his doorstep.

"Sure, sure." He motioned for me to come in with his hand. I stepped into the doorway, uneasy of myself.

"So, who were you expecting?"

"Not you, that's for sure." Quil smiled at me. A friendly smile. Something I really needed at the moment. I sighed, now in contentedness. Apparently no one thought I'd get over this that soon.

"Do you not know me at all?" I asked, punching him the arm, trying to seem like myself. I almost defended myself by saying I was over her, but I knew he'd know better.

"Well," Quil heaved, trying to manage a calm expression. "Something happened… while you were gone." Quil stuttered out the words that managed to finally be spoken aloud. I growled back at them.

"What?" I tried to contain my anger, already. I didn't even know what was going on. If that Cullen boy killed Bella, I swear….

"It's Bella." I nearly shook him with my fury and anxiousness. I was sure it was seep through into my expression and my voice.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"We have to go talk to Sam." He patted my shoulder, surely trying to reassure me. I was not reassured. I was furious. I wanted to know.

"Well, let's go now!" I started to grab his shoulder and drag him out of the door; he fought against my hold but wasn't winning.

"We have a council meeting tonight." I snarled and clenched my jaw together in fury. I balled my hands into fists, cracking my knuckles into an attempt to calm down. My whole body began to shake out of control.

"Calm down there, big guy," Quil warned. "We don't know what's up yet. Just hang on 'till then, alright?" I couldn't answer. I couldn't even think of anything besides her. She was dead, I was sure of it. I had a subconscious feeling of it. And I was going to kill that bloodsucker for it. I didn't care about the treaty anymore; I didn't even care about myself. But I would wait until the meeting tonight to be sure of it.


	3. Truth

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publishing company for the Twilight Saga. I am not affiliated with her. However, this story is of my own creation._

_Author's note: I am writing this story in Jacob's point-of-view because I feel he is the most notable character who hasn't had a chance to really explain himself to anyone. I also can most associate with him and can grasp his feelings. This is after the ending of Eclipse, when Jacob leaves La Push. Obviously this will change as the release of Breaking Dawn finally comes and Stephenie explains the situation to us. Until then, this is my depiction of what is most probable to happen and to help Jacob's haters to see the light!_

Truth

The fire crackled into the dark night sky. I stared into the burning flames, planning my revenge on him. The voices surrounded me but I blocked them out. I could merely hear the buzzing sound of different pitches. I knew my expression must be starting to show a disarray of emotions varying from sadness to eagerness to pure fury. I gripped my fist, clawing into the dark brown skin underneath it. My muscles tightened in anticipation. I glared across at my father, Billy, when he called the meeting to order. "Ahem." He sounded, gathering the attention of the others.

"We seem to have had something come to our attention." I sighed, knowing what he was going to say. He stared right at me, sympathy filling his eyes. I stared back at him, anger in mine.

"The treaty has been broken." I growled in harmony with the rest of the pack. Billy simply continued on, seemingly ignoring us. "Isabella Swan is dead." Tears didn't come to my eyes. They were too busy showing the anger welling up inside of me. My throat was closing around a scream. Not of fear, but of rage. I looked up at Billy, a smile crossing my face. Billy's eyes showed the fear for my dangerous smile that I knew was displayed across my face. The pack glanced at me, as if I was on display at a Psych Ward.

"I think the rest of the meeting should be postponed until further notice." Billy cleared his throat once more. "I think this is enough to take in tonight." He glanced at me, again, checking on me as if i was a three year old who'd gotten himself into trouble by wearing his mom's brand new heels.

I slowly stood up, racing through my thoughts with ideas. I started circling around myself, pacing, trying to decipher the code. Something seemed like it was wrong, like this wasn't supposed to be happening. Well, duh, I had to remind myself. He was a freaking leech. Something that out of the ordinary didn't belong in Bella's life. I did. I was right for her, I was the sun to her. She chooses him and he repays her by killing her. I laughed, rather cynically too, catching the discreet stares of the pack once more.

Suddendly, something occured to me. The short female leech- Alice, I think she was called- could see premonitions. But not of me, not of us. I howled in laughter just then, despite the cracking of my voice which made me seem like even more of a wreck. The tears didn't come, though. Sure, Bella was gone. But why did it even matter to me? She'd chosen that bloodsucker over me and almost became one of them, but he'd lost control. Still, I loved Bella. That would never change. I loved her more than he did. It was my duty to avenge her death. I'd pay the price at any cost. Though I knew I could surely beat Edward, it would not be an easy fight to win to begin with.

I would certainly miss Bella. My thoughts flickered back to her beautiful, misunderstood face. She was too much for words to describe. I could always be myself around her. I'd make my mistakes but I'd made up for them, right? I glared into the dark sky, sitting back down onto the log that nearly cracked under my weight. I tilted my head back to look up at the stars that always showed above the cliffs. They seemed to mark a strategy, in a weird way.

I barely noticed the packs whispers towards me, anymore. I simply shut out the other voices and listened carefully to my own. I had even begun- barely, but begun, nonetheless- to trust that monster. How could I have been so foolish? The debate rang on and on in my head until I finally screamed and broke the silence. The tears came rushing into my eyes and I fought hard to push them back, and when I did they came tumbling out like a waterfall. I couldn't cry around the pack. How weak would that make me seem? I wasn't weak, I had to prove my strength.

I stood up, tall and straight this time, and gathered the courage to fight the unknown. It would take a lot of strategy and thinking to defeat Edward in a battle, but I could plan it carefully enough. He had no idea what was coming for him, either way, but I did. I had the element of surprise on my side.

I jogged over to the edge of the cliffs and began picking up speed as I ran downhill, ignoring the calling of my name behind me. I sprinted through to the forest and nearly ripped off my black sweats as I strode down closer to the trees. I leaped in the familiar air, like I had done so many times, and ran as far away from the others as possible. Hopefully they wouldn't come looking for me, much less see what I was planning. I was long too gone. Jacob Black was no longer the enemy, he was the ally.

**Sorry this is kind of short. x.x I really had a lot of "writer's block" today. I'll right a longer one on the next one. :) Believe me, the surprises keep on coming. Enjoy! **


End file.
